The specific action of inhibitors on the extracellular dextransucrases elaborated by cariogenic Streptococcus mutans is being investigated in this project. Dextransucrases are secreted into culture media as a complex of several different enzymes and an important objective in this study is to devise a procedure to isolate in good yield and to purify to electrophoretic homogeneity, each of the specific components of the enzyme complex. The purified components will then be tested for their susceptibility to inhibition by various oxidized polysaccharides and oligosaccharides, which previously have been shown to be effective and specific inhibitors of the crude enzyme complex. Results obtained from the purified enzymes should provide a better understanding of the mechanism of action of these inhibitors and hence, establish a rationale by which experiments may be devised for testing the potential therapeutic value of the action of individuals inhibitors on the formation of dental plaque by cariogenic organisms.